A number of antihypertensive quinazoline derivatives is known which, although corresponding to general formula (I) defined below, have different substituents for R and R.sub.1. Some of these active substances are used in therapy as .alpha.-blockers (see Drugs of Today 18, 552 (1982), and Drugs of The Future 9, 41-55 (1984)).